tttefandomcom_he-20200215-history
הכירו את המתמודדים
הכירו את המתמודדים (באנגלית: Meet the Contenders) הייתה סדרת אינטרנט של סרטונים פרסומיים שליוו את הסרט "המירוץ הגדול", עם תסריטים מאת איאן מקיו. את הסרטונים הקריא השדרן (בקולו של רוב ראקסטרו), וכל סרטון הציג את משתתפי מופע הרכבת הגדול ואת הנתונים, האירועים וארצות המוצא שלהם. אף אחת מהדמויות שהוצגו בסרטונים לא דיברה. סרטון אחד הועלה בכל יום רביעי בשעה 10:00 בבוקר עד ליציאת הסרט הן בבריטניה והן בארצות הברית. הסרטונים הופיעו כתכני בונוס בגרסאות ה-DVD וה-Blu-ray של "המירוץ הגדול". גלריה File:MeettheContenders1.png File:MeettheContenders3.png File:MeettheContenders4.png File:MeettheContenders5.png File:MeettheContenders6.png הסרטונים פיליפ מסודור (Philip of Sodor) פיליפ מסודור (באנגלית: Philip of Sodor, נקרא Philip of the UK מהממלכה המאוחדת" בערוץ היוטיוב הבריטי) הוא הסרטון הראשון של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה לערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי של סדרת הטלוויזיה ב-13 באפריל 2016. תיאור First engine up, Philip! Recently arriving on the Island of Sodor, he's an engine favorite amongst his engine friends. Philip will play the role of Sodor Representative and flag carrier. ("הקטר הראשון, פיליפ! פיליפ הגיע לא מזמן אל האי סודור, והוא קטר אהוב בקרב חבריו הקטרים. פיליפ ימלא את תפקיד הנציג והדגלן של סודור.") דמויות * פיליפ * גורדון מקום * מגרש תחנת נאפפורד מדינה * סודור טריוויה * שדרן המירוץ מזכיר את אירועי הפרק "הקטר הקטן שדהר קדימה". כמו כן, נעשה גם שימוש בקטעי ארכיון מאותו הפרק בסרטון. גלריה File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של פיליפ File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead78.png|קטע ארכיון File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead79.png|קטע ארכיון File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead82.png|קטע ארכיון File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|פיליפ File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|פיליפ מצד שמאל File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|פיליפ ממאחור File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|פיליפ מצד ימין הסרטון File:פיליפ מסודור (אנגלית) אקסל מבלגיה (Axel of Belgium) אקסל מבלגיה (באנגלית: Axel of Belgium) הוא הסרטון השני של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-20 באפריל 2016. תיאור Axel of Belgium is an amazing looking engine that was built for speed. The lean mean racing machine won over his army of fans with his charms and looks. ("אקסל מבלגיה הוא קטר בעל מראה מדהים שנבנה להיות מהיר. מכונת המירוצים הרזה והחסונה כבש את צבא מעריציו עם קסמיו ועם מראהו.") דמות * אקסל מקום * בלגיה מדינה * בלגיה אירוע * המירוץ הגדול טריוויה * הקו הראשי, ללא שינויים, שימש כדי לייצג את בלגיה בעבור סרטון זה. שגיאות * בסצנה האחרונה של הסרטון, גלגליו האחוריים של אקסל חסרים, וקרון העזר שלו מתמזג עם תא הנהג. לימים תוקנה טעות זו בגרסה שעלתה בערוץ PBS Kids. עם זאת, גלגליו האחוריים עדיין היו חסרים. גלריה File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של אקסל File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|אקסל File:AxelinBelgium.png|אקסל בבלגיה File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|אקסל מצד שמאל (הערה: גלגליו האחוריים חסרים וקרון העזר שלו מתמזג עם תא הנהג) File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|אקסל ממאחור File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|אקסל מצד ימין File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow7.png|גרסת PBS Kids File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow8.png|גרסת PBS Kids הסרטון File:אקסל מבלגיה (אנגלית) יונג באו מסין (Yong Bao of China) יוֹנג בַּאוֹ מסין (באנגלית: Yong Bao of China) הוא הסרטון השלישי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-27 באפריל 2016. תיאור !Strong, sleek and steamy, Yong Bao of China knows how to put on a show ("יוֹנג בַּאוֹ מסין חזק, מצוחצח ומהביל, ויודע כיצד לתת הופעה!") דמות * יוֹנג בַּאוֹ אירוע * מצעד הקטר המהודר ביותר מקום * סין מדינה * סין טריוויה * הגבעה מהסרט "אגדת האוצר האבוד של סודור" נערכה מחדש כדי לייצג את סין בעבור סרטון זה. שגיאות * במהלך הסצנה של יוֹנג בַּאוֹ בסין, המדרך של קרון העזר שלו נעלם. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)1.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של יוֹנג בַּאוֹ File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)2.png|יוֹנג בַּאוֹ בסין File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)3.png|יוֹנג בַּאוֹ מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)4.png|יוֹנג בַּאוֹ ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)5.png|יוֹנג בַּאוֹ מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)6.png|יוֹנג בַּאוֹ הסרטון File:יונג באו מסין (אנגלית) ראול מברזיל (Raul of Brazil) ראול מברזיל (באנגלית: Raul of Brazil) הוא הסרטון הרביעי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-4 במאי 2016. תיאור Introducing Raul of Brazil. A one time champion a few years back, he is well respected throughout the railway. ("אנחנו מציגים את ראול מברזיל. ראול היה אלוף חד-פעמי לפני כמה שנים, והוא מכובד היטב בכל המסילה.") דמות * ראול אירוע * אתגר העיתוק מקום * ברזיל מדינה * ברזיל טריוויה * מגרש נאפפורד נערך מחדש עם עצי דקל בתור מגרש עיתוק ברזילאי בעבור סרטון זה. שגיאות * ראול מתואר בטעות כמבוסס על קטר מס' 7109 של "סנטינל", שהיה מקור ההשראה למספרו של לוגן. * למרות העובדה שראול עובד לכאורה בברזיל, הציוד הנייד שהוא מעתיק הוא ציוד בריטי. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Raul)1.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של ראול File:MeettheContenders(Raul)2.png|ראול בברזיל File:MeettheContenders(Raul)3.png|ראול מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Raul)4.png|ראול ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Raul)5.png|ראול מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Raul)6.png|ראול הסרטון File:ראול מברזיל (אנגלית) אשימה מהודו (Ashima of India) אשימה מהודו (באנגלית: Ashima of India) הוא הסרטון החמישי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-18 במאי 2016. תיאור Meet Ashima of India. A simply breathtaking engine that brings mystery and wonder. ("הכירו את אשימה מהודו. קטר פשוט עוצר נשימה שמביאה מסתורין ותמהון.") דמות * אשימה אירוע * אתגר העיתוק מקום * הודו מדינה * הודו טריוויה * הקו הראשי נערך מחדש עם פרחים כדי לייצג את הודו בעבור סרטון זה. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)1.png|נתוניה הסטטיסטיים של אשימה File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)2.png|אשימה בהודו File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)3.png| File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)4.png|אשימה מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)5.png|אשימה ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)6.png|אשימה מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)7.png|אשימה הסרטון File:אשימה מהודו (אנגלית) איוואן מרוסיה (Ivan of Russia) איוואן מרוסיה (באנגלית: Ivan of Russia) הוא הסרטון השישי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-25 במאי 2016. תיאור Meet Ivan of Russia. A very strong diesel engine who finished second in the shunting challenge. ("הכירו את איוואן מרוסיה. קטר דיזל חזק במיוחד שסיים במקום השני באתגר העיתוק.") דמות * איוואן אירוע * אתגר העיתוק מקום * רוסיה מדינה * רוסיה טריוויה * גרסה מושלגת של מוסך הדיזל ויקרסטאון שימשה כמגרש עיתוק רוסי בעבור סרטון זה. שגיאות * למרות העובדה שאיוואן עובד לכאורה ברוסיה, הציוד הנייד שהוא מעתיק הוא ציוד בריטי. גלריה File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של איוואן File:IvaninRussia.png File:IvaninRussia2.png|איוואן ברוסיה File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|איוואן File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|איוואן מצד שמאל File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|איוואן ממאחור File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|איוואן מצד ימין הסרטון File:איוואן מרוסיה (אנגלית) ג'ינה מאיטליה (Gina of Italy) ג'ינה מאיטליה (באנגלית: Gina of Italy) הוא הסרטון השביעי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-1 ביוני 2016. תיאור Don't let Gina's looks deceive you. This small and compact engine can match the boys pound for pound. ("אל תתנו למראה של ג'ינה להטעות אתכם. הקטר הקטן והקומפקטי הזאת יכולה לאתגר את הבנים פרוטה לפרוטה.") דמות * ג'ינה אירוע * אתגר העיתוק מקום * איטליה מדינה * איטליה טריוויה * נמל ארלסבורו נערך מחדש בתור עיירה איטלקית על החוף. * נתוניה של ג'ינה מצהירים כי סידור הגלגלים שלה הוא 0-2-0. באיטליה, סידור הגלגלים נספר לפי כמות הצירים של קטר במקום כמות הגלגלים. שגיאות * למרות העובדה שג'ינה עובדת לכאורה באיטליה, הציוד הנייד שהיא מעתיקה הוא ציוד בריטי. גלריה File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניה הסטטיסטיים של ג'ינה File:GinainItaly2.png|ג'ינה באיטליה File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|ג'ינה File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|ג'ינה מצד שמאל File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|ג'ינה ממאחור File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|ג'ינה מצד ימין הסרטון File:ג'ינה מאיטליה (אנגלית) ספנסר מהממלכה המאוחדת (Spencer of UK) ספנסר מהממלכה המאוחדת (באנגלית: Spencer of UK) הוא הסרטון השמיני של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-8 ביוני 2016. תיאור Meet Spencer. Serving as the private engine to the Duke and Duchess, Spencer is known as a regal engine that holds the land speed record for a steam locomotive. ("הכירו את ספנסר. ספנסר משמש כקטר הפרטי לדוכס והדוכסית, והוא ידוע בתור קטר מלכותי שמחזיק בשיא המהירות היבשתית לקטר קיטור.") דמויות * ספנסר * הדוכס והדוכסית מבוקספורד (מוזכרים) אירוע * המירוץ הגדול מקום * היבשת מדינה * אנגליה טריוויה * סר נייג'ל גריזלי מוזכר בפי שדרן המירוצים. * באופן מעניין, על אף ששם הסרט מצהיר כי ספנסר הוא מהממלכה המאוחדת, נתוניו הסטטיסטיים אומרים שמדינתו היא פשוט "היבשת". * הקו הראשי, באופן ספציפי גרסת הסתיו שנראית בסרטונים של אטיין ושל פרידה, משמש כקו הרכבת הראשי של אנגליה. * מוצהר כי ספנסר הוא שמחזיק בשיא המהירות הגבוה ביותר לקטר קיטור. במציאות מחזיק בתואר זה אחיו, מאלרד. גלריה File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של ספנסר File:SpencerintheUK.png|ספנסר בממלכה המאוחדת File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|ספנסר File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|ספנסר מצד שמאל File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|ספנסר ממאחור File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|ספנסר מצד ימין הסרטון File:ספנסר מהממלכה המאוחדת (אנגלית) רג'יב מהודו (Rajiv of India) רג'יב מהודו (באנגלית: Rajiv of India) הוא הסרטון התשיעי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-15 ביוני 2016. תיאור !All hail the emperor of India, Rajiv. Rajiv is a small tank engine but bursts with color ("כולם להריע לקיסר הודו, רג'יב. רג'יב הוא קטר מכלים קטן אבל שופע צבעים!") דמות * רג'יב אירוע * מצעד הקטר המהודר ביותר מקום * הודו מדינה * הודו טריוויה * קו הביצות נערך מחדש כדי לייצג את הודו. בנוסף, הטאג' מהאל שימש כחלק מהנוף בסרטון. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)1.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של רג'יב File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)2.png|רג'יב בהודו File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)3.png|רג'יב מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)4.png|רג'יב ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)5.png|רג'יב מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)6.png|רג'יב הסרטון File:רג'יב מהודו (אנגלית) פרסי מסודור (Percy of Sodor) פרסי מסודור (באנגלית: Percy of Sodor) הוא הסרטון העשירי של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-22 ביוני 2016. תיאור Meet Percy. Picked at the last minute for the shunting challenge, Percy is an unlikely hero. ("הכירו את פרסי. פרסי נבחר בדקה האחרונה לאתגר העיתוק, והוא גיבור בלתי צפוי.") דמויות * פרסי * ג'יימס (לא מוזכר בשמו) אירוע *אתגר העיתוק (פרסי נשר מהתחרות) מקום * חברת הקאוליניט של סודור מדינה * סודור טריוויה * מאורעות הסרט "סיפור האמיצים" ("סיפור על אומץ") מוזכרים בפי שדרן המירוצים. כמו כן, נעשה גם שימוש בקטעי ארכיון מהסרט הנ"ל. * בלשונית ה"אירוע" נכתב "Shunting" ("עיתוק") בסרטון, אף שפרסי לא השתתף באתגר העיתוק בסרט עצמו. סביר שהיה זה בשל העובדה שפרסי היה המשתתף המקורי באתגר העיתוק, בעוד תומס נשאר בסודור לאחר תאונתו. גלריה File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של פרסי File:TaleOfTheBrave847.png|קטע ארכיון File:TaleOfTheBrave848.png|קטע ארכיון File:TaleOfTheBrave849.png|קטע ארכיון File:TaleOfTheBrave853.png|קטע ארכיון File:TaleOfTheBrave850.png|קטע ארכיון File:TaleOfTheBrave851.png|קטע ארכיון File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|פרסי File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|פרסי מצד שמאל File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|פרסי ממאחור File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|פרסי מצד ימין הסרטון File:פרסי מסודור (אנגלית) שוטינג סטאר גורדון מסודור (Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor) שוטינג סטאר גורדון מסודור (באנגלית: Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor) הוא הסרטון האחד עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-29 ביוני 2016. תיאור The streamlined power house, Gordon the Shooting Star, is a lean mean moody machine that is heading to the front of the race. ("מפעל הכוח האווירודינמי, גורדון הכוכב הנופל, הוא מכונה רזה, חסונה ומצוברחת שבדרך לראש המירוץ.") דמות * גורדון אירוע * המירוץ הגדול מקום * גבעת גורדון מדינה * סודור שגיאות * בנתוניו של גורדון מוצהר כי הוא מבוסס על קטר מסוג A3 פסיפיק של LNER, בדומה לאחיו פליינג סקוטסמן, אלא שלמעשה הוא קטר ניסיוני מסוג A0 פסיפיק של GNR. גלריה File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של "שוטינג סטאר" (גורדון) File:ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|"שוטינג סטאר" (גורדון) על גבעת גורדון File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|"שוטינג סטאר" (גורדון) File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|"שוטינג סטאר" (גורדון) מצד שמאל File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|"שוטינג סטאר" (גורדון) ממאחור File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|"שוטינג סטאר" (גורדון) מצד ימין הסרטון File:שוטינג סטאר גורדון מסודור (אנגלית) שיין מאוסטרליה (Shane of Australia) שיין מאוסטרליה (באנגלית: Shane of Australia) הוא הסרטון השנים עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-6 ביולי 2016, אבל הוצג בעבר באתר חדשות אוסטרלי כששיין נחשף לראשונה לציבור. תיאור Meet Shane of Australia. Shane is a big, strong engine who works tirelessly to ensure he's in the best shape for the strongest engine race. ("הכירו את שיין מאוסטרליה. שיין הוא קטר גדול וחזק שעובד בלא לאות כדי לוודא שהוא במיטב הכושר בעבור מירוץ הקטר החזק ביותר.") דמות * שיין אירוע * תחרות החוזק מקום * אוסטרליה מדינה * אוסטרליה טריוויה * מפרץ בלוף נערך מחדש בתור החוף האוסטרלי בעבור סרטון זה. * קיימים כמה הבדלים בין הסרטון המקורי לבין הגרסה החדשה יותר: ** כששיין מוצג כשהוא באוסטרליה, הסרטון החדש מראה אותו מושך רכבת. ** נתוני המהירות שלו השתנו וקטגוריית האירועים תוקנה כדי להצהיר שהוא בתחרות החוזק במקום במירוץ הגדול. שגיאות * בסרטון המקורי, הנתונים של שיין מצהירים שהוא מתמודד במירוץ הגדול. אלא שבסרט הוא מתמודד בתחרות החוזק. שדרן המירוצים אף אומר שתחרות החוזק היא האירוע בו שיין מתחרה. לימים תוקנה טעות זו בהעלאה הרשמית לערוץ היוטיוב של "תומס הקטר וחברים". * גלגלי קרון העזר של שיין ומצמד השרשרת שלו אינם מיוצגים כיאות לקראת סוף הסרטון. * למרות העובדה ששיין עובד לכאורה באוסטרליה, הציוד הנייד שהוא מושך הוא ציוד בריטי. גלריה File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של שיין (גרסה מקורית) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של שיין (גרסה נוכחית) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|הגרסה המקורית File:ShaneinAustralia.png|הגרסה הנוכחית File:ShaneinAustralia2.png|שיין באוסטרליה File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|שיין File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|שיין מצד שמאל File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|שיין ממאחור File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|שיין מצד ימין הסרטון File:שיין מאוסטרליה (אנגלית) אמילי מסודור (Emily of Sodor) אמילי מסודור (באנגלית: Emily of Sodor) הוא הסרטון השלושה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-13 ביולי 2016. תיאור Looking better than ever, Emily has two extra large driving wheels and one of the tallest funnels on Sodor. ("אמילי נראית טובה מאי פעם, והיא בעלת שני גלגלי הנעה גדולים במיוחד ואחת הארובות הגבוהות ביותר בסודור.") דמות * אמילי אירוע * מצעד הקטר המהודר ביותר מקום * טירת אולפסטד מדינה * סודור שגיאות * בנתוניה הסטטיסטיים של אמילי היה רשום בטעות כי סידור גלגליה היה 4-2-0 במקום 4-2-2. גלריה File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניה הסטטיסטיים של אמילי File:EmilyatUlfsteadCastle.png|אמילי בטירת אולפסטד File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|אמילי File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|אמילי מצד שמאל File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|אמילי ממאחור File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|אמילי מצד ימין הסרטון File:אמילי מסודור (אנגלית) ויני מאמריקה הצפונית (Vinnie of North America) ויני מאמריקה הצפונית (באנגלית: Vinnie of North America) הוא הסרטון הארבעה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-20 ביולי 2016. תיאור Meet Vinnie, the tough, rule-bending engine who will do anything to come in first place. ("הכירו את ויני, הקטר העקשן ומכופף-הכללים שיעשה הכל כדי להגיע למקום הראשון.") דמות * ויני אירוע * תחרות החוזק מקום * אמריקה הצפונית מדינה * אמריקה הצפונית טריוויה * מחצבת פרקוואר נערכה מחדש כדי לייצג את אמריקה הצפונית בעבור סרטון זה. * הגם שוויני מייצג את אמריקה הצפונית, הדגל שלו בסרטון זה הוא דגל ארצות הברית. שגיאות * למרות העובדה שוויני עובד לכאורה באמריקה הצפונית, הציוד הנייד שהוא מושך הוא ציוד בריטי. * הדגל בסרטון של ויני הוא של ארצות הברית, אבל הקטר שעליו הוא מבוסס נבנה והופעל בעיקר בקנדה. * קרון הבילום של ויני לא הונפש כהלכה, מאחר שניתן לראות את הקרון מבעד לגגו של ויני. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)1.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של ויני File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)2.png|ויני באמריקה הצפונית File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)3.png|ויני מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)4.png|ויני ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)5.png|ויני מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)6.png|ויני הסרטון File:ויני מאמריקה הצפונית (אנגלית) הפליינג סקוטסמן (The Flying Scotsman) הפליינג סקוטסמן (באנגלית: The Flying Scotsman) הוא הסרטון החמישה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-27 ביולי 2016. תיאור !Meet The Flying Scotsman, the first locomotive to reach 100 mph ("הכירו את הפליינג סקוטסמן, הקטר הראשון שהגיע ל-100 מייל לשעה!") דמויות * פליינג סקוטסמן * גורדון (מוזכר) אירוע * המירוץ הגדול מקום * קו הרכבת הראשי של החוף המזרחי, אנגליה מדינה * אנגליה טריוויה * זהו הסרטון היחיד בו הלאום של הקטר לא הופיע בשם הסרטון. * הקו הראשי, ללא שינויים, שימש כדי לייצג את קו הרכבת הראשי של החוף המזרחי בעבור סרטון זה. * בסרטון מוצהר כי הסקוטסמן היה הקטר הראשון שהגיע ל-100 מייל לשעה; אולם, אין זה לגמרי מדויק. הוא היה הקטר הראשון שעשה זאת באופן רשמי, כיוון שהיה זה סיטי אוף טרורו שהחזיק בשיא באופן בלתי רשמי. * בסרטון פרסומי זה נראו קרונות האקספרס האדומים לראשונה מאז העונה השתים עשרה, ולראשונה בהנפשה ממוחשבת. גלריה File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של פליינג סקוטסמן File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|פליינג סקוטסמן על הקו הראשי של החוף המזרחי File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK2.png File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|פליינג סקוטסמן File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|פליינג סקוטסמן מצד שמאל File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|פליינג סקוטסמן ממאחור File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|פליינג סקוטסמן מצד ימין הסרטון File:הפליינג סקוטסמן (אנגלית) קרלוס ממקסיקו (Carlos of Mexico) קרלוס ממקסיקו (באנגלית: Carlos of Mexico) הוא הסרטון השישה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-3 באוגוסט 2016. תיאור Meet Carlos. He won the strength competition at the first Great Railway Show, but now he's back and competing in the best decorated parade! ("הכירו את קרלוס. הוא ניצח בתחרות החוזק במופע הרכבת הראשון, אבל כעת הוא חזר ומתמודד במצעד הקטר המהודר ביותר!") דמות * קרלוס אירוע * מצעד הקטר המהודר ביותר מיקום * מופע הרכבת הראשון מדינה * מקסיקו טריוויה * מדרגת האדמה העליונה של מגרשי העיתוק, ללא שינויים, שימשה כדי לייצג את מופע הרכבת הראשון. * זהו הסרטון היחיד של מופע הרכבת הגדול שאינו מראה את הקטר בתנועה (עיתוק, נסיעה); בסרטון זה, קרלוס עומד במקום. שגיאות * למרות העובדה שקרלוס נמצא לכאורה במקסיקו, הציוד הנייד שמאחוריו הוא ציוד בריטי. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)1.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של קרלוס File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)2.png|קרלוס במופע הרכבת הראשון File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)3.png|קרלוס מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)4.png|קרלוס ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)5.png|קרלוס מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)6.png|קרלוס הסרטון File:קרלוס ממקסיקו (אנגלית) הנרי מסודור (Henry of Sodor) הנרי מסודור (באנגלית: Henry of Sodor) הוא הסרטון השבעה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-10 באוגוסט 2016. תיאור !Meet Henry, one of Sir Topham Hatt's first engines! He may not be the strongest, but we'll see if this engine can win the strength competition ("הכירו את הנרי, אחד הקטרים הראשונים של סר טופְּהם הַאט! אמנם הוא לא החזק ביותר, אבל נראה אם הקטר הזה יוכל לנצח בתחרות החוזק!") דמות * הנרי אירוע * תחרות החוזק מקומות * גבעת גורדון * מנהרת הנרי (מוזכרת) מדינה * סודור טריוויה * אירועי הפרק "הסיפור העצוב של הנרי"/הסרט "ההרפתקה מתחילה" מוזכרים בפי שדרן המירוצים, כמו גם התייחסות בלתי-ישירה לכך שהוא הזדקק בעבר לפחם מיוחד. גלריה File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של הנרי File:HenryonGordon'sHill.png|הנרי מטפס במעלה גבעת גורדון File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|הנרי File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|הנרי מצד שמאל File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|הנרי ממאחור File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|הנרי מצד ימין הסרטון File:הנרי מסודור (אנגלית) אטיין מצרפת (Etienne of France) אטיין מצרפת (באנגלית: Etienne of France) הוא הסרטון השמונה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-24 באוגוסט 2016. תיאור !Meet The Great Race's most modern engine, Etienne of France! He may be the fastest engine, but he always plays fair ("הכירו את הקטר הכי מודרני של המירוץ הגדול, אטיין מצרפת! אמנם הוא הקטר המהיר ביותר, אבל הוא תמיד משחק בהגינות!") דמות * אטיין אירוע * המירוץ הגדול מקום * צרפת מדינה * צרפת טריוויה * הקו הראשי, באופן ספציפי גרסת הסתיו שנראית בסרטונים של ספנסר ושל פרידה, נערך מחדש עם קווי חשמל עיליים כדי לייצג את קו הרכבת הצרפתי הראשי. שגיאות * בנתוניו הסטטיסטיים של אטיין, רשום בטעות כי סידור גלגליו הוא Co-Co במקום Bo-Bo. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)1.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של אטיין File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)2.png|הפנטוגרף של אטיין File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)3.png|אטיין בצרפת File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)4.png|אטיין מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)5.png|אטיין ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)6.png|אטיין מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)7.png|אטיין הסרטון File:אטיין מצרפת (אנגלית) פרידה מגרמניה (Frieda of Germany) פרידה מגרמניה (באנגלית: Frieda of Germany) הוא הסרטון התשעה עשר של מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-31 באוגוסט 2016. תיאור Meet Frieda. This streamlined engine is competing to win the strength competition. ("הכירו את פרידה. הקטר האווירודינמי הזאת מתחרה כדי לנצח בתחרות החוזק.") דמות * פרידה אירוע * תחרות החוזק מקום * גרמניה מדינה * גרמניה טריוויה * הקו הראשי, באופן ספציפי גרסת הסתיו שנראית בסרטונים של ספנסר ושל אטיין, נערך מחדש כדי לייצג את קו הרכבת הגרמני הראשי. הרקע דומה באופן מעשי ליער גרונוולד (Grunewald) בעונת הסתיו. שגיאות * למרות העובדה שפרידה עובדת לכאורה בגרמניה, הציוד הנייד שהיא מושכת הוא ציוד בריטי. גלריה File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)1.png|נתוניה הסטטיסטיים של פרידה File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)2.png|פרידה בגרמניה File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)3.png|פרידה ממאחור File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)4.png|פרידה מצד שמאל File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)5.png|פרידה מצד ימין File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)6.png|פרידה הסרטון File:פרידה מגרמניה (אנגלית) תומס מסודור (Thomas of Sodor) תומס מסודור (באנגלית: Thomas of Sodor) הוא הסרטון העשרים והאחרון שהועלה במסגרת מופע הרכבת הגדול. הסרטון הועלה ב-7 בספטמבר 2016. תיאור ?Here's the engine you've all been waiting for: Thomas the Tank Engine! What race will this champion compete in ("הנה הקטר שכולכם חיכיתם לו: תומס קטר המכלים! באיזה מירוץ יתחרה האלוף הזה?") דמויות * תומס * גורדון * ג'יימס * פרסי * הירו * אנני וקלרבל אירוע * אתגר העיתוק מקומות * הקו הראשי * אתר הבנייה * מחסן הקטרים טידמת' מדינה * סודור טריוויה * נעשה שימוש בקטעי ארכיון מהפרק "עוזרים להירו", הסרט "אגדת האוצר האבוד של סודור" והפרקים "תומס השמרטף" ו"רכוש אבוד". * זהו הסרטון היחיד בסדרת "הכירו את המתמודדים" בו נעשה שימוש במונחים שונים מבריטניה ומארה"ב. השדרן אמר "from shunting trucks" בגרסה הבריטית ו-"from shunting cars" בגרסה האמריקאית. * עקב סיבה לא ידועה, בתיבת ה"אירוע" בסרטון יש שלושה סימני שאלה במקום האירוע שבו תומס מתחרה, על אף שהוא התחרה באתגר העיתוק. זוהי רמיזה לעובדה שבסרט, כניסתו של תומס לאתגר העיתוק הייתה החלטה שנעשתה בדקה האחרונה. שגיאות * בהשוואה לשאר הנתונים, מראים הנתונים המוצגים כי אורכו של תומס קצר יותר משל פיליפ ופרסי, אף על פי שתומס ארוך יותר משניהם באופן מובהק. גלריה ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|נתוניו הסטטיסטיים של תומס File:HelpingHiro22.png|קטע ארכיון File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure255.png|קטע ארכיון File:ThomastheBabysitter103.png|קטע ארכיון File:LostProperty24.png|קטע ארכיון File:LostProperty25.png|קטע ארכיון ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|תומס ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|תומס מצד שמאל ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|תומס ממאחור ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|תומס מצד ימין הסרטון File:תומס מסודור (אנגלית בריטית) File:תומס מסודור (אנגלית אמריקאית) טריוויה * אף על פי שהשתתפו, עזרו או ביקרו במופע הרכבת הגדול: :* הנרי, הירו, סטיבן וקטרי הדיזל של מופע הרכבת הגדול אינם מופיעים בשורה שברקע בכל סרטון. :* ג'יימס, הירו, סטיבן וקטרי הדיזל של מופע הרכבת הגדול לא קיבלו סרטונים משלהם, אף על פי שהראשונים מהם היו בשורה שברקע. קישור חיצוני * http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/thomas-friends-great-race-video קטגוריה:סרטונים פרסומיים קטגוריה:שונות en:Meet the Contenders